1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, more particularly to a hinge assembly for notebook computers that allows a face-to-face or a back-to-back orientation between the monitor and the main system of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this modern world blooming with information technology, various high-tech products and peripherals related to computers are derived and developed rapidly, not only shortening the distance and time between people, but also making themselves indispensable to our daily life. As various information products are introduced constantly, particularly the popular use of notebook computers, the demand of using notebook computers is getting higher and higher. Whether or not a notebook computer in the future can provide a more convenient and effective service becomes an important index of evaluating if the technology of the information product manufacturers in different countries leads the world.
The portable computer in early stage has a heavy weight of about 7˜14 kg and the laptop computer weighs about 4˜7 kg. However the notebook computer in the present market only weighs about 1˜4 kg, and the research and development of the housing, regardless the weight or volume, tends to have a compact and all-in-one design. Therefore, the all-in-one model becomes another popular name for the present portable computer. In view of the present information market, its severe competition is indescribable; numerous brands of notebook computers existing in the information market bring a huge pressure to the sales of each computer company. As to consumers, it will give more choices for selecting a humanistic, multifunctional, all-in-one notebook computer with a reasonable price, which is also an important factor to determine whether or not a major computer manufacturer can win in such a severe competition.
In general, a notebook computer as implied in the name is similar to a notebook, which can be closed or turned over to facilitate its carrying and operation. A notebook computer has a monitor and a main system, and at least a communication cable between the monitor and the main system. Further, at least one pivot is disposed between the monitor and the main system, so that the monitor can cover onto the main system at regular time, and the screen of the monitor can be rotated by means of such pivots when users want to use the notebook computer. After the screen is turned over to an appropriate position and angle, users can input information into the main system by a keyboard on the main system, so that the main system can use the communication cable to transmit such information to the monitor, and display the content of such information on the screen of the monitor.
As mentioned previously, the present notebook computer tends to be developed into a multifunctional, all-in-one, and humanistic design, therefore the present notebook computer not only has the general functions (inputting, outputting, and storing information), but also adds many additional functions such as the design of a touch-screen panel for users to input data by using fingers or a handwriting pen in addition to the traditional keyboard. However, the traditional notebook computer can only allow the closing-and-opening status between the monitor and the main system of the notebook computer. In other words, the included angle between the monitor and the main system is zero degree when the computer is closed, and generally not exceeding 180° when the computer is turned over to an appropriate position away from the main system. Therefore, the application is limited, which does not meet the requirements for the present development for the all-in-one multifunctional models. If the relative position of the monitor and the main system can be improved (for example, the face-to-face closing status is converted into a back-to-back turned over status) and can be turned over to different positions, then it will enhance the practicability of the notebook computer and meet the requirements of the present information market for the severe competitions. Such design is definitely a big leap of improvement and breakthrough, and also a big benefit to our society.
In view of the foregoing present development trend of multifunctional, all-in-one, humanistic notebook computers, the monitor and main system of conventional notebook computers can only be in a face-to-face closing status (i.e. the included angle between the monitor and the main system is zero) or rotated to an appropriate position by an axis (i.e. the included angle between the monitor and the main system does not exceeds 180°), and thus its application is limited greatly, which is also against the present all-in-one design of the notebook computer. To improve such shortcomings of the prior art, the present inventor studied and performed extensive experiments and finally invented a hinge assembly for notebook computers in accordance with the present invention.